TMNT 2012 X Street Punks: Distress In Feudal Japan
by Marialine
Summary: What if, in Kagayake! Kintaro, Jei knew the turtles were not evil anymore after Kintaro hit them right after Kintaro helped Usagi? What if he had another trick off his sleeves?
1. Betrayal And Attacks

_Summary (again. OMEGALUL!): What if, in Kagayake! Kintaro, Jei knew the turtles were not evil anymore after Kintaro hit them right after Kintaro helped Usagi? What if he had another trick off his sleeves?_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

" Are you alright, my friend?" Kintaro-sama asked, looking down at the injured rabbit yojimbo, who was still in shock before smiling.

" You did it," Miyamoto Usagi said, proud of the young boy.

" Ugh, what happened?" Donatello question hazily as he held his aching head while sitting up.

Kintaro and Usagi exchanged glances before the golden boy helped the ronin to stand up. Usagi went over to the purple clad turtle and helped him to stand.

" I apologize for the strong hit, Donnie," Kintaro gulped, fiddling with his fingers." You were controlled by Jei _again_ ,"

" Again?" Donnie groaned." Oh great,"

The three soon heard more groaning and they turned to see Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo struggling as they crawled to the group.

" Oh man," Mikey felt his head buzz as Kintaro helped him up." My limbs are numb and my brain got mashed,"

" If you ever had one," Raph mocked dizzily before turning to the golden boy with an angry expression as his purple clad brother helped him stand." Next time you wanna knock the evilness out of us, can you hit us on the head only and not our entire body?!"

" Cool it down, Raph," Leo groaned again in pain, taking Usagi's hand so that the ronin could help him to stand before turning to the young pug." Thank you for freeing us, Kintaro-sama,"

Kintaro smiled and bowed in response but before he could say anything in response, a yell interrupted them.

" NO!" the group of six turned to see Jei gripping tight to his spear as he stomped towards them, enraged." YOU TURTLES _WILL_ DESTROY MIYAMOTO USAGI! BY MY WILL OR YOURS! SUMO KUMA, BRING ME THE BOX OF THREAT!"

" The Box of Threat?" Leo was confused and looked over to his brothers, who glanced back at him in confusion.

At once, Sumo Kuma carried out a huge, heavy wooden box, which dangled a long distance from the ground and from a short piece of rope, which was attached to a wooden stand. The group was confused but alarmed once Jei used some kind of telekinesis to bring the turtles forward. They landed in front of him, far from Usagi and Kintaro's hearing.

" What else do you want from us, Jei?!" Leo demanded, holding out his sword.

" You can't control us anymore, you wolf freak!" Raph pointed out as he took out his sais." So you've got nothing to make us do what you say!"

" Yeah!" Donnie and Mikey agreed, taking out their weapons too.

" Oh, but I do." Jei grinned evilly, holding out a sack." Here, take this sack. It has clues to what I have in this _box_ ,"

Leo was up front so he sheathed his katanas and took the sack. The other turtles kept their weapons and joined their big brother on seeing what was inside. The blue clad turtle's royal blue eyes widened in shock, his breath nearly stopping as he took out a familiar bladed tonfa.

" This...This is..." he stuttered, tears forming at the rims of his eyes.

" Familiar, isn't it?" Jei chuckled evilly." I thought it might be,"

Raph took out a familiar gun and gasped," N-No..."

" It can't be..." Donnie's hand trembled as he held out a familiar metal bat." _They_ can't be...in there..."

Mikey was speechless, his eyes closed as he started to cry and clutch to his chest something familiar he found inside the sack; a katana.

Jei laughed wickedly at the turtles' reactions before summoning sharp shards to come out from the ground, just below the box. The turtles noticed this and gasped with wide eyes.

" W-What are you doing?!" Leo cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

" Well, since you will not as I say, might as well get rid of this box," Jei chuckled again with a smirk." And get rid of the beings inside,"

" No!" Raph yelled out, letting his tears fall from his eyes." Don't! Please!"

" Oh, why? They are not of any use to me anymore so why bother keep them alive?"

" We beg you, don't!" Donnie pleaded, tearing up as he fell to his knees and hugged the metal bat tightly." Please..."

Mikey fell to his knees too, dropping the katana while his hands went to the ground and gripped it tightly while more of his crystal tears fell down his cheeks. Jei shook his head, his smirk not leaving his face as he used his other abilities to slowly cut the rope without any blade. Little by little, the rope started to break and the box started to fall, alarming Leo even more.

 _'What to do?! What to do?!'_ he kept asking himself, his eyes never leaving the box and the rope.

As soon as the rope was nearly broken and the box was near the shards, Leo made a decision. He sighed, looking down before getting the other bladed tonfa then he gave Raph the sack and placed the twin bladed tonfas on his belt.

" F-Fine." he said." W-We will do whatever you say. Just-Just don't hurt them. Please..."

Raph saw the choice his big brother made and sighed, thinking it was for the best. He gave Donnie the sack after taking out the other gun then he placed the guns on his belt and nodded in agreement. Donnie and Mikey exchanged glances before sighing in defeat. The purple clad turtle placed the sack on the ground then the two younger turtles stood up, placing the excess weapons on their belts. They turned to Leo and nodded in response.

Jei looked satisfied." Good. Very good, turtle warriors,"

He fixed the rope, sending the box up on it's original position. The turtles sighed in relief then wiped their tears, leaving their eyes red.

" Now, turtles," Jei pointed his the blade of his spear towards the ronin and the golden boy." destroy Miyamoto Usagi and deliver Kintaro-sama to me,"

By now, Usagi and Kintaro overheard Jei's command to the turtles, making them exchange confused glances when the brothers turned to them with their weapons out.

" I-I don't get it!" the golden boy was flustered as the ninjas came closer." I-I freed them from your control! They should be fine!"

" That is the problem, golden boy," Jei laughed evilly at their faces." I am not controlling them. They are doing all of this by their free will,"

" What?!" Usagi's grey eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to Leo." That-That cannot be! Tell me you are not betraying us, Leonardo-san!"

Leo sighed sadly but spoke only the truth." I'm sorry, Usagi. We _are_ doing this all by ourselves,"

Usagi growled, gritting his teeth." You traitorous ninja scum! How dare you betray us?!"

" We obviously dare!" Raph rolled his eyes, sounding like his normal self but only to hide his guilt.

" Fine." Usagi took out his sword." Then we shall battle. To the death!"

Kintaro nodded and grabbed his axe then they battled; two against four but even if the ronin and the golden boy were outnumbered, the turtles were outmatched. Leo and Donnie fought Usagi but the rabbit's skills were much to great and advanced for them. Raph and Mikey fought Kintaro but they were no match for the power of the golden boy.

Jei watched the fight, unamused by the turtles' predicament and failure.

" Turtles, fight harder!" he commanded." Use the extra weapons given to you!"

The four sighed but obliged. Once his swords were broken, Leo took out the twin bladed tonfas and fought on how _he_ would fight with them. His bow staff was broken into two pieces so Donnie had no other choice but to take out the metal bat and fight. Raph knew that the weapons he was carrying was too harmful so he and Donnie switched before taking out the guns, repeatedly trying his best to shoot Usagi. While his purple clad brother tried to hit Kintaro with the metal bat, Mikey dropped his nunchucks and kusarigama then took out the katana before fighting.

To Jei's delight, the battle became more victorious for the turtles. The bullets from the guns Raph was wielding gave Usagi a surprise while the metal bat wielded by Donnie also gave a surprise to Kintaro since neither of the Feudal Japan creatures had ever encountered such weapons.

Suddenly, Kintaro punched Mikey so hard that it sent the young turtle flying to the roof of the temple. Mikey groaned, rubbing his aching head before staring down at the battle field.

" Oh sewer apples," Mikey sighed." What have we done?"

His baby blue eyes lit up and widened, however, when he spotted a hole on top of the box. Quietly and with ninja stealth, he hopped onto the box and carefully bent towards it.

" Hello?" he whispered." Anyone in there?"

" Mikey?" a voice sounding like Leo's came from inside." Babe?"

Mikey gasped, tear-eyed." S-Swift?! Are you in there?!"

" Yeah, Mikey. It's me. Ow! Me _and_ my brothers,"

" Oh thank goodness you dudes are still alive!"

" What's happening out there, cous?" a voice sounding like Mikey's asked from the inside.

" Yeah," a voice sounding like Raph's agreed." We could hear swords clashing from out there!"

" It-It's a battle," Mikey bit his bottom lip." Jei said that if we destroy this long-eared ronin and give him this golden boy, he'd free you guys so we had to fight,"

" And that sounds like a problem?" a voice sounding like Donnie's growled.

" Well, it's just that the ronin, Usagi, and the golden boy, Kintaro, became our friends so this is hard for us to do,"

" Hmm..." Swift thought for a while." Maybe there's another way for us to get out without the bad stuff. Got any good ideas, guys?"

" Well, maybe one of Donnie's inventions might help," MC replied.

" Of course!" Mikey snapped his fingers happily." He has these bombs that destroys the edges of a wall so you dudes can sneak in through the open back and away from the shards,"

" Wait a minute," Rebel got alarmed." There are shards below the box?!"

" Pretty much. Those are a punishment if me and my bros fail,"

" Oh great," Ghost rolled his eyes grumpily, folding his arms.

" Babe, get those bombs from Donnie and make it back here," Swift said." Quickly now!"

Mikey nodded then jumped off the box and towards his fight. As he and his older brother fought Kintaro, however, he began to talk about the plan.

" Psst! Yo, Don!" he called out in a whisper-like manner still fighting.

" What is it, Mikey?" Donnie whispered back, annoyed as he still fought.

" Dude, _they_ really are inside the box!"

" I know that! And that's why we're doing this!"

" No, you don't understand! Them and I have a plan for them to escape!"

Donnie suddenly seemed interested." Really? How?"

" Using those bomb-things that you invented to destroy wall edges!"

" Of course! The Escape Bomb! They'll be able to escape with no sweat and no noise at all! But, wait, how are you going to give it to them?"

" There's a small hole on top of the box. I'll just insert it there,"

" Alright. Here," Donnie gave his little brother four Escape Bombs." Tell them that they should put these at the edges of the back of the box. No where else. Got it?"

Mikey placed it in his belt and nodded." Got it! Now, I just need Kintaro to punch me to the roof again..."

He pretended to attack Kintaro then, as he predicted, the golden boy hit him so hard that he flew off to the roof again.

" Ugh, maybe there's a better way to do this..." he groaned, rubbing his face before going over to the top of the box.

He dropped the Escape Bombs inside the hole and told them what to do.

" Great," Swift grasped the bombs tightly." We'll be out of here in no time!"

" Just one question," Rebel got worried." How can we signal you guys to stop fighting once we escape?"

" I know!" MC grinned, taking out a small mirror from his pocket." Once we're out, I can flash this to signal you dudes to stop fighting!"

" Great idea, cous!" Mikey smiled widely." Signal it to me first so that I could tell Donnie then we can tell the others!"

With that, he hopped back into the battle field. After a few minutes of fighting, Mikey spotted the flash of light from MC's mirror from inside the temple. The youngest turtle whispered to his purple clad brother the signal and when Donnie saw the flash of light, he nodded happily.

" Tell Raph when we switch places," Mikey added." I'll tell Leo,"

Donnie nodded again and his little brother went over to Raph.

" Hey, Raph," Mikey whispered." Let's switch opponents,"

" But my weapons will kill Kintaro," Raph protested but his words fell to deaf ears.

Mikey went over to fight Usagi, making the red clad turtle sigh and run off to help Donnie. Once he was close enough to his big brother, the orange clad turtle tapped the blue clad turtle's shoulder.

" Psst! Leo!" he whispered to silently call out.

" What is it, Mikey?" Leo groaned, still attacking Usagi." I'm pretty busy here,"

Mikey whispered the info to his brother's ear lobes, making the eldest turtle turn to see the flash of light. Leo was tear-eyed in happiness then whispered something else back. Mikey's eyes widened before he smiled and nodded then he went over to his other brothers to whisper the same thing while Leo continued to fight. The four pushed Kintaro and Usagi on their backs, making them drop their weapons and look up at the turtle in alarm.

" Yes!" Jei was really pleased." Now, finish Usagi and grab Kintaro!"

Mikey pointed the katana towards the ronin then he and his brothers exchanged mysterious glances, which confused Usagi and Kintaro. Suddenly, Mikey turned and threw the katana towards Jei, who was shocked by the treachery as he dodged the sharp weapon, which landed in the temple and disappeared when a muscular hand grabbed it with no notice.

" You turtles dare to betray me?!" Jei growled." When you know I have something against you?!"

The older turtles nodded at each other before throwing the weapons they were wielding towards the wolf, who dodged them swiftly. Once the said weapons landed inside the temple, they were taken with no notice as Jei went closer to the turtles angrily and threateningly.

" You traitorous ninjas!" he yelled, holding his hand up." Your time is up!"

With one clench, the rope snapped and the box fell on the shards, destroying it into many broken pieces. Jei was enraged even more, however, when he realized that no one was inside the box.

" WHAT?!" he shouted." HOW?! WHERE ARE THEY?! THERE WAS NO BLOOD SPILL OR ANYTHING! WHERE ARE THOSE FOUR FREAKS?!"

" What's wrong, Jei?" Raph grinned, folding his arms." Your plan turning into dust?"

" WHAT DID YOU FOUR NINJAS DO?! YOU LET THEM OUT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

" I don't know, Jei," Donnie chuckled, picking up his broken bow staff and placing it back on it's holder." Did we?"

" YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU?!"

" It doesn't matter now, Jei," Leo grabbed his broken katanas and sheathed them." You've got nothing against us now so might as well give up!"

" I don't give up that easily! Sumo Kuma, attack them!"

Sumo Kuma roared but as he stomped closer towards the group, there was a gun shot and bullet flew from behind and inside the temple towards the mercenary bear's leg, making him fall. Usagi and Kintaro were confused while the turtles smiled in satisfaction. Jei growled and turned towards where the gun shot came from.

" SHOW YOURSELVES!" he roared.

All of a sudden, four, huge, humanoid turtles wearing punk clothes and turtle-sized shoes stepped out from inside the temple, holding out the weapons that were thrown to Jei earlier.

THE STREET PUNKS!

" Looking for some turtles, Jei?" Swift mocked with a grin as he placed his katana behind his neck.

Jei was, of course, triggered in rage before turning back to the turtles. He used his telekinesis power to grab Mikey and pull him towards him.

" MIKEY!" the older turtles cried out with wide eyes.

Mikey screamed and whimpered when Jei raised his spear, the blade pointing towards the youngest turtle, threatening to stab him. Swift's eyes widened before launching an attack. He kicked Jei to the side and grabbed Mikey before hopping over to the other ninja turtles. Rebel, Ghost and MC groaned at their so-called leader's actions then they ran quickly to the rest of the group. Jei was enraged again as he twirled his spear around.

" I am tired of the games you play." he gritted his teeth." Time for you to take your leave!"

He began to chant a Japanese chant, worrying Usagi, Kintaro and all of the turtles. Swift clutched Mikey tighter, Rebel went behind Leo for support, Ghost wrapped his arms around Raph for protection, and MC held Donnie's hand as the wolf finished his chant. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and, in a snap, the group of 10 were washed down the mountain because of an avalanche, leaving them to scream for their lives.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Warming Up

**Time for love! Yahoo!**

* * *

 _" Usagi? Usagi! Wake up!"_

Usagi blinked his eyes, gaining consciousness as he rubbed his aching head. A small hand touched his arm, making his vision clear as he stared at Kintaro's worry-filled brown eyes.

" K-Kintaro?" the ronin shook his head to shake off the pain in his head." A-Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I am," the golden boy replied with a nod." Are you?"

" Yes, but where are the others?"

Kintaro turned to the pile of leftover snow from the avalanche. Usagi turned to where the pug was looking at then they both yelped to see a hand pop out from the snow. The hand clawed it's way out of the snow until Swift's popped out, gasping and panting for air.

" Light! Finally!" he coughed before dragging his body and something else out of the snow.

He dragged Mikey's unconscious body out then tried to wake up his lover.

" Mikey? Mikey, wake up! Please,"

Mikey's eyes popped open as he sat up, coughing and gasping for air. Swift sighed in relief and patted the little turtle's shell to help.

" You okay, Mikey?" he asked.

" Y-Yeah," Mikey was wheezing now." I-I think so..."

He looked around and noticed that Usagi and Kintaro were the only ones with them, worrying him. Swift noticed his boyfriend's expression and got nervous.

" Mikey?"

" W-Where...Where are the others?"

Swift looked around and bit his bottom lip." I-I guess they're still buried in the snow..."

" O-Oh," Mikey turned to the ronin and the golden boy." Um, can you dudes help us on digging the others out?"

Kintaro was about to oppose when Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke out," Of course. Then we will find a cave to warm up in,"

The pug kid groaned but nodded in agreement then the four spent the rest of the time digging in the snow and looking for the other turtles.

* * *

Usagi and Mikey dragged Raph and Ghost's unconscious bodies inside the cave, where Kintaro and Swift were warming up around the campfire. Rebel, Leo, MC, and Donnie's out-cold bodies were inside already so all the ronin rabbit and the ninja turtle had to do was drag Raph and Ghost's bodies on top of them then they joined the golden pug kid and the punk turtle around the fire to warm up too. Usagi sat next to Kintaro and gave a cold glare to Mikey, who noticed the glare but chose to ignore it as he sat next to Swift and shuddered.

" Cold?" the blue clad punk asked.

" M-Maybe..." the orange clad ninja blew on his hands, which released cold mist.

Swift took off his jacket and wrapped around the younger turtle's shoulders then smiled." How's that?"

" A-A little warmer..." Mikey smiled back, clutching the jacket before leaning against his lover's shoulder." Thanks,"

" No problem,"

As the two turtles warmed up, Usagi couldn't help but give both of them a cold glare. Kintaro stared down at the fire, placing his hands on top before warming up his arms. He turned to the ronin and noticed the rabbit glaring.

" Hey, Usagi, are you okay?" he whispered.

" No." Usagi whispered back, clenching his fists." I still feel...betrayed."

" I know. So do I but why did you help them anyway?"

" Because I want an explanation from Leonardo when he wakes up."

" Oh, I see..."

Suddenly, Mikey shuddered again, making Swift wrap an arm around him in worry.

" S-Still...cold..." he stuttered, placing his feet closer to get warmer." I-It's like t-the snow t-took away a-all of the w-warmth in-in my b-body..."

Swift thought for a while before snapping his fingers after thinking of an idea. He whispered the idea to his lover, who suddenly flushed at the idea.

" So? What do ya think?" the blue clad punk asked with his devilish smirk.

" I-I don't know..." the orange clad ninja looked down with a shy smile.

" I'll be gentle. Promise,"

Mikey giggled." Oh, alright but only this one time,"

Swift smiled wide before the two stood up, making Kintaro and Usagi suspicious and confused.

" And where are you two going?" the golden boy asked, raising an eye brow.

" Well, um..." Mikey was too shy to speak so his boyfriend spoke out for him.

" We're gonna go out to 'warm up'," Swift proudly announced.

" But it's warmer in here than out there," Kintaro protested with a glare at them.

" It _will_ be warmer out there," the blue clad punk sent a lustful look to the ninja in orange." I'll make sure of it~"

Mikey's face turned redder than before as he giggled nervously and looked down with another shy smile. Swift took his hand then the two walked out of the cave and deep into the forest, leaving Usagi and Kintaro even more confused and suspicious than before.

" What are those two up to?" the pug kid wondered.

" I do not know," the ronin rabbit growled." but I do not like it..."


End file.
